


your temporary touch

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Blood Drinking, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, inspired by a tweet, seonghwa is sexy, yeosang is touch starved and stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: Yeosang needs an escape from the stresses bearing down on him, and a bit of his blood in exchange for an evening of blissful, blank-minded hypnosis is a small price to pay.The handsome vampire he meets makes him rethink.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 262
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	your temporary touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [seongsang week](https://twitter.com/seongsangweek) day 3: supernatural/fantasy! wooo happy seongsang week heheh
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/long_red_scarf/status/1282680569919410177), title from your love (deja vu) by glass animals! 
> 
> warning for biting/blood drinking, and also mentions of alcohol and hypnosis but no actual use of those things
> 
> pls enjoy! :>

Yeosang is… nervous, walking into the dimly lit club. 

It’s not just that this club is far out of the realm of places he can afford to be in—it is, he doesn’t even need to look at the drink prices to know that—but the dubious legality of these ‘blood clubs’ just makes his skin crawl a bit. Using blood in a monetary transaction has long been against the law, and places like this skirt right under it by existing merely as a venue for interested parties to meet. And the internet assured him that this club in particular was safe, one of the nicer ones around in fact.

The inside of the place, at least, seems to support what he read. He expected something… dingier, perhaps, to match his perception of the seedy underbelly of the nightclub scene where these not-quite-legal exchanges of blood take place. Really, it’s quite luxe inside: dimly lit in purple hues, plush booths and modern looking high-top tables taking up the space not occupied by a dance floor. Even the bartender is wearing a _tie_ , for god’s sake. It puts Yeosang _slightly_ at ease, though fear still tickles the back of his mind.

More pressing than fear though is the anticipation. Just walking in and knowing relief will come—hopefully soon—is enough to lift some weight off of his shoulders, alleviate some of the stress that brought him here in the first place.

Alcohol just wasn’t really his style, or even appealing—he could think of nothing sadder than getting drunk alone in his empty apartment. But vampire hypnosis… apparently the aftereffects were basically nonexistent, and felt better than alcohol or any drug could anyways. A bit of his own blood is a small price to pay.

Yeosang sits at the bar, trying his best to look more at ease than he feels. He doesn’t think anyone would be interested in drinking from someone who doesn’t even look like he wants to be here. It’s crowded, and darker inside than any club he’s ever been to before. Yeosang can barely make out the faces of people out on the dance floor or in the booths lining the walls, though he’s sure the vampire patrons can see around in the darkness just fine. They’re not as easy to spot as he thought, too many of the defining features lost with the distance and darkness—though he could probably count the number of times he’s knowingly met a vampire on one hand anyways, so he’s not much of an expert.

Nerves return in full force to outweigh the anticipation the longer he sits at the bar. He’s never… he’s never _done_ this before, and idleness makes it easy for his thoughts to trail off. God, is it going to hurt? He knows hypnosis is supposed to feel great, weightless and blank-minded and calm, _exactly_ what he needs... but he can’t imagine getting _bitten_ feels amazing.

He’s squinting out into the dark of the club so intensely that he barely notices someone is sitting next to him at the bar until they clear their throat.

Yeosang startles, looking over at the stranger. He isn’t even sure if the stranger had been there the whole time or if he approached with an inhuman silence, but he _is_ immediately sure of how inhumanly attractive the man is.

“Are you alright?” The stranger asks, and it takes Yeosang a moment to respond. The man is distractingly handsome, like he walked out of a magazine or a portrait of royalty. He’s holding a glass of something clear—Yeosang isn’t sure if it’s a cocktail or just seltzer. This close, Yeosang can just barely see the tips of sharper-than-human canines as he speaks.

“Y-yeah, why do you ask?” Yeosang manages, only barely tripping over his words.

The man’s expression is surprisingly soft as he regards Yeosang, a counterpoint to his sharp features. “You… you smell quite scared, to be honest.”

“Oh.” Yeosang flushes. That’s—that’s horribly embarrassing. He didn’t even really know that was something vampires could do... he clears his throat. “I’ve just never been here before, so…”

“Ah, I understand the nerves then.” The man considers Yeosang for a long moment, his gaze the slightest bit skeptical. “Are you sure you’re alright? I can call you a taxi.”

“No!” Yeosang says, a bit too quickly. “No, I’m really okay, just nervous...” He trails off.

“If you say so.” The stranger is still watching him, and Yeosang tries not to squirm under his intense gaze. He must make some sort of decision, because he continues a moment later: “Might I know your name then?”

“I’m Yeosang,” He says, a little carefully. He’s almost surprised this guy wants to keep talking to him. “Yours?”

“My name is Seonghwa. It’s very nice to meet you,” Seonghwa says. “You said this is your first time here… have you been to a blood bar at all before?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Mm. Just trying something new or…?” Seonghwa trails off like he can tell that isn’t the case, as if he can see right through Yeosang. 

“Um, not really,” Yeosang says. Something about the way Seonghwa is still watching him, head cocked like he’s listening intently, compels Yeosang to share the truth: “I just have a lot going on right now? Work mostly, and I’ve been too stressed to sleep some nights... I wanted to let off steam, and this seemed less… _sad_ than drinking alone.”

Seonghwa hums consideringly. “No one to drink with?”

Yeosang tries to give a casual chuckle to mask how affected he is by the question. Truthfully, he can’t remember the last time he’s had someone to do _anything_ with, much less have a drink—it’s a bit sad to be reminded of, though Seonghwa’s eyes hold no pity, just curiosity. 

Yeosang clears his throat. “No.”

“A shame,” Seonghwa says simply. He’s quiet for a long moment after, but his attention is still on Yeosang, seemingly sizing him up. God, his _eyes_. Yeosang isn’t sure if that piercing gaze is a vampire thing or just a Seonghwa thing, but he feels it all the way to his core. 

“Do you come here often?” Yeosang says to break the silence, and _immediately_ cringes at his words. He truly just wanted to know, and the realization that he’s using a shitty pickup line comes after the words are in the air. It must be clear he doesn’t talk to people often—this is why he usually doesn’t even try to open his mouth. “Er—”

Seonghwa has an amused smile on his face, a whisper of a laugh escaping on an exhale, though not unkindly. The mirth on his face makes his eyes seem to shine.

“Just occasionally. Enough to know what I’m doing,” Seonghwa answers, a smile still playing at his lips. He leans in closer to Yeosang, voice dropping just slightly in volume. “Well, if you haven’t changed your mind about hypnosis… would you like me to?”

The reminder of what Yeosang came here for makes him flush a bit despite himself. And to have someone like Seonghwa offering… He nods quickly. “Yes, yeah. Thank you.”

Seonghwa smiles kindly, placing his glass of maybe-seltzer on the bar and standing. “I’m sure you would appreciate some privacy, since you’ve never done this before?” He asks, gesturing for Yeosang to follow.

Places like this usually have rooms for these… _exchanges_ , that much Yeosang knew from his research. The one Seonghwa leads him to is nicer than Yeosang expected though, even considering the extravagance of the rest of the club. It’s not the seedy back room or changing stall sized space he thought it would be, though it is small. Most of the floor space is taken up by a plush couch, the room dimly lit in purple like the rest of the club. 

Yeosang sits on the couch, nerves bubbling up once again. He’s a bit more afraid of the pain than he’d be willing to admit...

Seonghwa must sense this, or maybe smell it on him again, because he sits next to Yeosang slowly as if trying to not spook an animal. “Are you still sure, Yeosang? It’s alright if you no longer wish to.”

Yeosang takes a deep breath and nods. He can’t let the fear of a little pain keep him from the escape he so desperately wants. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa says, and only then does he slide a bit closer to Yeosang, the sides of their thighs nearly touching. “So, are you aware of how this works?”

“You drink my blood for a bit and use your hypnosis magic on me afterwards?” Yeosang says. He did do _some_ research.

Seonghwa breathes out another short laugh, mouth turned up with a smile. “It’s not magic, but yes, that’s about right. I do have to bite you first, which… you shouldn’t feel it too much if you’re relaxed. Is that alright?”

Yeosang nods. “I kinda figured a bite would be involved in _literally_ drinking my blood.”

Seonghwa looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but his expression is somehow a bit fond, too. “Just making sure, is all.”

Yeosang takes in a shuddering breath at the first touch of Seonghwa’s hand on his shoulder. It feels cool through Yeosang’s thin shirt—not icy cold like he assumed, but noticeably cooler than a human. Seonghwa carefully turns Yeosang’s torso towards himself, giving him an easy angle to reach Yeosang’s neck. 

His hands move to the collar of Yeosang’s shirt. “May I unbutton this?” 

At Yeosang’s nod, Seonghwa opens just the top three buttons of Yeosang’s shirt, shifting the material over and slightly off of Yeosang’s shoulder to better expose his neck. Just this makes Yeosang shift in his seat—the proximity, Seonghwa’s meticulousness in arranging him _just so_ , the sheer act of having someone who isn’t himself unbuttoning his shirt. 

The first touch of Seonghwa’s hands to Yeosang’s _skin_ makes him gasp. It’s just a cool hand at Yeosang’s cheek to tilt his head to the side, but the small contact is more than he’s had in... longer than he can remember. The delicacy with which Seonghwa touches him makes Yeosang’s heart pound, and it’s a trial to keep his breathing in order.

“You’re shaking,” Seonghwa points out, not unkindly though it makes Yeosang feel embarrassed nonetheless.

“I’m okay,” Yeosang says, and despite the slight tremor in his voice it must be convincing enough for Seonghwa, who nods and leans in towards his neck.

“Just try to relax,” Seonghwa says, one hand still gently holding Yeosang’s head at the correct angle and the other finding a hold on his waist to keep him steady. The contact is soothing, even as Yeosang’s nerves are alight.

Yeosang has to close his eyes when he feels the gentle nudge of Seonghwa’s nose to his neck right above his pulse, cool breath giving him goosebumps. Then it’s the briefest whisper of soft lips on his skin before he can feel the twin pinpoints of sharp canines just barely pressing down. That’s when Yeosang expects the fear to rush back, the primal deep-brain kind that can’t be unlearned when you’re a prey animal at the mercy of something stronger—but it doesn’t come. All he can feel is the heady rush of the proximity, the kind of contact that usually only makes an appearance in his daydreams—and in the next moment, a sharp sting as Seonghwa’s teeth finally break skin. 

It’s... not as painful as Yeosang expected, even after Seonghwa’s reassurance, but it still makes him heave a sharp inhale, his mind blank to anything else as he reaches out for something to grab and finds Seonghwa’s shirt to clutch at.

He holds his breath until Seonghwa’s teeth unlatch a scarce moment later, a ragged exhale finally escaping his chest. Seonghwa’s lips close around the wound to gently suck, and Yeosang can barely feel the punctures anymore, just the warmth of his own blood and Seonghwa’s mouth. He tries to focus on keeping his breathing steady, but really all he can focus on is Seonghwa: his soft mouth, his hands, where their thighs are pressed together as they sit, Yeosang’s own grip on Seonghwa’s shirt. Yeosang can’t remember the last time he’s been this close to someone and been touched so carefully, or even at all—suddenly having so much all at once is _overwhelming_. Heat rises to his face, and his hand twists in Seonghwa’s shirt a little tighter.

It feels over all too soon when Seonghwa’s gentle suction becomes slow laps at Yeosang’s neck instead, cleaning up the last drops of blood as the flow begins to taper off. It makes Yeosang shiver. 

Yeosang finally opens his eyes as Seonghwa leans away, finding the vampire with a newfound flush on his face and delicately licking the blood from his lips.

Yeosang’s body feels like an exposed nerve, hot all over and hyper-aware of every millimeter of contact between them. Seonghwa is still _touching_ him, and it’s so overwhelming, though Yeosang can’t make himself pull away. He’s hard, he realizes belatedly, and he doesn’t even have the clarity of mind to berate himself for how pathetic it is to get turned on from less than five minutes of contact. He just sits and tries to reign in his breathing as Seonghwa finally pulls away to produce a bandage from his jacket pocket and carefully applies it to the wound on Yeosang’s neck.

“Are you alright?” Seonghwa asks when he’s done. He doesn’t have his hands on Yeosang anymore, but he’s still sitting close enough for their thighs to touch and just that has Yeosang’s brain stumbling.

“Y-yeah, yes, I’m okay,” Yeosang finally says. He forces himself to disentangle his hand from where he had fisted it in Seonghwa’s shirt, and tries to put just a bit of distance between himself and this, this _stranger_ who has managed to affect him so severely.

Seonghwa just watches him for a moment, considering. “Would you still like to be hypnotized?”

“Um,” Yeosang says. That’s what he came here for, that’s why he went through all of this… but now he’s not sure. He’s not sure, and he’s overheating and _hard_ and Seonghwa is still too close, can probably smell the arousal on him if he hasn’t seen it already. Yeosang feels like he might burst out of his skin before he can make a decision.

“...Or would you like something else?” Seonghwa asks, his hand moving to Yeosang’s thigh and squeezing meaningfully.

“Um,” Yeosang repeats, for lack of anything intelligent to say. He searches Seonghwa’s face, waiting for a laugh or any indication he means something _else_ , but he doesn’t find it. _Have Seonghwa’s eyes always been so dark?_ Yeosang takes a shuddering breath—he still feels too warm, and his thoughts keep drifting back to the feeling of Seonghwa’s hand on his thigh. “Is that… do you usually do that for people you drink from?”

A strange look crosses Seonghwa’s face. “Only if they’re as pretty as you.”

“Oh,” Yeosang says, oddly affected by a compliment from someone so inhumanly gorgeous. He looks down, unable to meet Seonghwa’s eyes as a flush rises to his cheeks. “You don’t have to,” He says, even as his body aches for it.

Seonghwa leans down to try and catch Yeosang’s eyes again. “I know. But do you _want_ me to?”

Yeosang can only nod, because it’s true. He craves this, more than stress relief or a hypnosis-induced high, he craves _touch_.

Seonghwa smiles sweetly even as something dark shines in his eyes, and Yeosang thinks that maybe he should be afraid of a vampire who looks like he wants to _eat_ him but somehow he couldn’t muster any fear for Seonghwa even if he tried.

Seonghwa's hands trail further up Yeosang's thigh, making him squirm.

"May I touch you?" Seonghwa asks, and if Yeosang weren't so desperate for the contact he might feel charmed by Seonghwa's constant questions, or at least point out that Seonghwa is _already_ touching him, but as it stands he just barely suppresses a whine.

"Please," Yeosang says, and then gasps as Seonghwa's hand finally cups him through his pants. He's gentle with this too, just a soft press of his hand, but that's enough for Yeosang to squirm in his seat, already on-edge.

Yeosang still has enough wits about him to be embarrassed at how much he whines for it as Seonghwa finally unbuttons Yeosang’s pants to wrap a cool hand around his cock. It's pathetic enough that he got this worked up in the first place, and the shame of showing how affected he is cuts through the fog of arousal.

"Sensitive?" Seonghwa asks, stroking Yeosang slow, almost hesitantly.

"Just—" Yeosang has to heave in a breath when he feels Seonghwa's other hand gently cup his face. He doesn't know if he's ever been touched so... reverently. "It’s just... been a while," He finally manages to say, quite the understatement. _A while_ , he says, when really he can’t remember the last time he’s had even the smallest bit of human contact—or inhuman, as it were.

"Mm, a shame. You look divine like this," Seonghwa says, "Just relax, alright?" He nudges Yeosang to take his pants the rest of the way off, helping him step out of them and finally pulling Yeosang into his lap. Yeosang goes easily, straddling Seonghwa’s thighs and bracing his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders.

Like this, Yeosang feels absolutely surrounded by Seonghwa. There's even more contact between them now, eye contact nearly inescapable while face-to-face, and it's intoxicating for Yeosang's touch-starved body. He doesn’t feel vulnerable, just entranced and craving more. He couldn't pull his focus away from the man in front of him if he tried.

Seonghwa lifts a hand to Yeosang’s chin, gently sliding his thumb over Yeosang’s lips. “Gorgeous,” He says, before pressing down more firmly on Yeosang’s lips. Yeosang opens his mouth without question, accepting Seonghwa’s thumb as it slides into his mouth to put just the slightest pressure on his tongue. Yeosang sucks on it unthinkingly, and Seonghwa indulges him for a moment before he gently eases Yeosang’s mouth open wider. Yeosang lets his tongue loll out of his mouth with the action, spit dripping down to spill onto Seonghwa's hand and pool there.

Seonghwa pulls away to return his now spit-slick hand to Yeosang’s cock, stroking him more confidently and making Yeosang gasp out a moan at the feeling. Seonghwa’s hands are _clever_ , firm as he works into a rhythm though still managing to make Yeosang whine when he twists his wrist on some upstrokes or lets his thumb linger teasingly at the tip. His other hand is steady on Yeosang’s waist, an attempt to ground him that only serves as another point of contact working Yeosang up.

"What a sweet thing you are," Seonghwa says. Yeosang whines at the praise, body curling forward until his forehead is pressed against Seonghwa's shoulder as he pants. "Feel good?"

"S'good," Yeosang slurs, and he's pretty sure he's getting drool on Seonghwa's nice shirt but he can hardly think about that right now. His brain is zeroed in on Seonghwa's hand on his cock, the soft praises cooed in his ear, the firm body beneath him—not warm but making Yeosang burn up regardless. More dizzying is the way Yeosang can _feel_ that Seonghwa is hard too, pressing against his thigh though Seonghwa makes no move to push his hips up against Yeosang. Still, the exhilaration of being _wanted_ so obviously makes Yeosang’s head spin, bringing him teetering even closer to the edge. 

Seonghwa moves from whispering honeyed words in Yeosang’s ear to nosing at his neck instead, and Yeosang wonders if he smells particularly appetizing right now. He thrills at the thought of being bitten again, of being wanted in that way too, but Seonghwa is seemingly content just to leave small kisses along Yeosang’s exposed neck and shoulder—though just that small intimacy is enough to make Yeosang feel close to melting.

" _Hah_ —I'm close," Yeosang says, and although he's quite thoroughly lost track of time, he knows it hasn't been very long at all.

Seonghwa hums at that, pulling away from Yeosang’s neck with a final kiss. “I’ve got you,” He whispers right into Yeosang’s ear, and that’s all it takes.

Yeosang’s orgasm rips through him, and if his eyes weren’t already closed he knows he would be seeing white. It wrenches a gasp out of his chest as he spills come over Seonghwa’s hand, trembling in Seonghwa’s lap through it. He’s probably squeezing a bit too hard where his hands are braced on Seonghwa’s shoulders, but he can’t be bothered to think about anything other than the consuming pleasure surging through his body.

When he comes down to earth a few moments later, Yeosang has to release his bottom lip from between his teeth, having unthinkingly bitten down in the aftershocks of his orgasm and drawn blood.

Seonghwa’s pupils are dilated when Yeosang finally meets them again, and Yeosang isn’t sure if it's arousal or because he smells blood—all the same, Yeosang is helpless to look away.

Seonghwa’s clean hand comes up to Yeosang’s chin once more, gently tugging at Yeosang’s bloodied lip with his thumb. “May I?”

Yeosang nods, and then holds his breath when Seonghwa leans in. He shudders at the first swipe of Seonghwa’s tongue across his mouth, despite how light the pressure is. Then, Seonghwa takes Yeosang’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently at the punctures Yeosang accidentally inflicted on himself. Yeosang can’t help a moan at the action, though he stays as still as possible while Seonghwa thoroughly cleans the blood from his mouth. When he pulls away, Yeosang’s lips are left tingling with the cooling saliva on his skin.

“You’re sweet,” Seonghwa says, still holding Yeosang’s chin.

Yeosang isn’t sure if Seonghwa means _him_ or his blood, but a bashful little smile breaks over his face regardless, and he has to break eye contact. “Thanks.”

Seonghwa finally eases Yeosang off of his lap and onto the couch after a moment, which is a relief to Yeosang’s overstimulated senses but leaves him immediately craving Seonghwa’s touch again regardless. His nerves feel positively overwrought, though now with room to breathe he realizes his mind is blissfully blank to anything that isn’t the remaining contact between them. He feels… relaxed, as if he could roll over and fall asleep within moments—a rare feat for him, typically.

“Can I get you off too?” Yeosang asks, tired but still longing for touch. He gestures towards Seonghwa’s now-empty lap where he is still clearly affected.

Seonghwa seems almost surprised at the offer, though he’s quick to mask it with a kind smile. He reaches to smooth Yeosang’s sweaty hair out of his face, and Yeosang resists the urge to lean needily into the touch.

“You seem exhausted. How about I clean up and drive you home?” Seonghwa says.

Yeosang’s face falls. It’s hard for it to _not_ feel like a rejection, even as Seonghwa’s cool hands are still smoothing Yeosang’s hair back tenderly, but he nods. 

Seonghwa produces a handkerchief from somewhere that he gently wipes Yeosang off with and then himself. He helps button Yeosang back into his pants and shirt, smoothing out the shoulders and a few wrinkles in the sleeves, as if Yeosang isn’t going to dump the shirt in a pile on his floor the moment he gets home. Yeosang just lets him, though—savoring the contact while it lasts.

Seonghwa slows in his ministrations as he straightens Yeosang’s collar, his eyes finding Yeosang’s and considering him for a long moment. His eyes are intense even like this, no longer clouded with arousal, but it still makes Yeosang want to shiver.

“Or perhaps… would you like to stay the night with me instead?” 

Yeosang studies Seonghwa’s face to find the pity he assumes is hidden there, but gets nothing. Seonghwa’s expression is… surprisingly earnest, almost shy, as if _he_ were nervous to ask in the first place. 

“Yeah, that sounds… nice,” Yeosang says, an egregious understatement. His body is near buzzing with just the thought of spending more time _close_ to someone, of sharing Seonghwa’s bed and letting himself be greedy for his touch.

Seonghwa smiles, pleased. He stands and offers Yeosang a hand up off the couch, which Yeosang accepts eagerly. Seonghwa’s hand is about the same size as his own, cool to touch like the rest of him, and firm in his grasp of Yeosang’s hand. It’s the most innocently that Seonghwa has touched him all night, but it makes something in Yeosang’s chest flutter regardless.

Seonghwa doesn’t let go as they weave their way through the crowd out of the club, until they’re in his car and Yeosang is starting to nod off in the passenger seat. 

Seonghwa isn’t warm, but Yeosang doesn’t quite care when he’s wrapped in Seonghwa’s arms and tucked between soft sheets. Yeosang sleeps more soundly than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hellllooooo i hope this was fun :> i am a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of letting a vampire drink your blood
> 
> i kinda cobbled together a bunch of different vampire traits from different media in this so i hope it wasn’t difficult to follow… not even gonna lie the hypnosis thing was inspired by what we do in the shadows LMAO
> 
> anyways if you enjoyed pls leave a comment and you will have my eternal love :> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himbohwa) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/himbohwa)


End file.
